Greater Red Bulborb
Is an enemy that fist appears in Pikmin: New World. They normally appear in some of the game's harder dungeons. They look absolutely identical to red bulborb, except two times as big! They are breadbugs, just like the dwarf red bulborb but are more closely related to the Giant Breadbug which is why they are so big. They appear and act just like a red bulborb would but are diurnal so they do not sleep and constantly patrol the area like a bulbmin or spotty bulbear, which is another thing that makes them annoying to deal with. due to their massive maw they can swallow an unlimited amount of pikmin. This would otherwise be considered extremely unfair, but it cannot do so in one bite. Instead, it tips its body upwards and opens its mouth to charge forward. This allows it to scoop pikmin into its mouth. When it does this, though, the pikmin cannot be swallowed until the charging attack is over, so if the beast is killed before its charging attack is finished, it will slide for a bit and then fall down to the ground with a thud. All of the pikmin in its mouth can then be whistled straight out. While it is still alive the pikmin cannot be whistled so it must be either killed during the attack or directly after it before it has had the chance to swallow its victims. It also will sometimes trip or stumble when in the middle of its charging attack, causing it to fall on its side and slide for a short distance, stunning it. The same thing will happen when it is hit by purple pikmin during its charging attack. During this time the pikmin can be whistled out of its mouth. Strategy Throwing purple pikmin at its underside and bulbous body will stun the creature, but by far the most effective way of attacking them is by tossing Cream Pikmin at its massive, stalked eyes. They will buzz around its eyes, hitting it whenever it looks away or tries to eat another one. Over a small amount of time this can be extremely effective. This can also be done with its body, but is most effective on its eyes. Olimar's Notes Pansarus gigantus russus Family: Breadbugs ﻿''" This creature resembles a red bulborb in appearance and morphology, but is double its size and weight and is actually a member of the breadbug family. However, it is not a relative of the dwarf red bulborb or the other dwarf bulborb mimics, but in fact is a closer relative of the giant breadbug. Its colouration protects it from predators as a youngling, but seems to serve no purpose as an adult. One theory holds that it actually goes through a period of moulting in its late adult develpment, in which its bodily colour and patterns change to the normal breadbug colouration. So far, this theory is unprovable"'' Louie's Notes " Produces enough meat to feed an entire population. It is best sold smoked and sliced into thin cuts of flesh. Any cold-cuts this creature produces are best put in a fridge or freezer and can then be left there for several years without ever going bad. Goes great on subway sandwiches." Sagittarius's Notes " Domesticating this collosal beast can be very troublesome. It is nearly impossible to housetrain and will often chase or kill other household pets. It will romp about the house all day but is an extremely heavy sleeper at night. It will also make unbearable snoring noises, which reverbrate through every nook and cranny of the house. Sleeping individuals must be piled onto a large wagon and then removed fron the house that way. It is highly inprobable that they will be woken by this." Libra's Notes " Are just the same as the red bulborb and dwarf red bulborb but coats produced but should be labled as extra-large." Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Breadbugs